Empire of Dastan
The Empire of Dastan is one of the longest standing current Empires on Olegaia. It is a diverse land composed of a great number of species and political factions. Most notable among the species are humans, U'Kin, Rito, and the Dastan Dragons. Dastan is also unique in that it is ruled by three Emperors, all of whom work in tandem. History The origins of Dastan are not specifically known, though it appears to be one of the oldest empires on Olegaia. Dastan has been the historic home to dragons, and though it is not clear if they originated there or not their presence is felt more often in Dastan history than the rest of Olegaia. Dastan is also the historical home of the Lion Knights, though they were driven from the land hundreds of years ago in a battle with the Dastan Empire involving the fearsome beast The Chimera. Geography Dastan is a semi-arid, mountainous region. Vast plains and deserts cover where tall mountain ranges do not. The continent's largest body of water is Lake Glaz, which provides freshwater and serves as a hub of trade and transport, including that of the Empire's capital Drakencourt. Two rivers flow into Lake Glaz: one from the north and one from the west. The cold and temperate waters mix in the lake which causes minerals, good or bad, to be present in the water. The river to the west also splits near the coast and goes south through the large mountain range that separates the Dastan Empire from the Fang Coast kingdoms and the Babeleth Darklands. Other notable features include several small forested areas surrounding Lake Glaz, The Lost Woods to the south (a part of the Babeleth Darklands which are said to confuse and even trap travelers inside), the frostbitten steppes of the Northern March north of Farrech, and Khand's Peak, the highest point in the region. Climate The climate in Dastan is temperate, but can reach arctic conditions in the far north and in the mountains. The region's many mountain ranges also block rain from moving in, which keeps the plains and deserts dry for much of the year. There is a short wet season, during which massive thunder storms climb over the mountains and ravage the ground below. These occurrences are famed among mages and scientists alike, and groups and individuals come during the wet season to witness the great displays of thunder and lightning in hopes of someday being able to harness it. Cities and Towns The Empire of Dastan consists of many far-flung cities and towns. There are dozens of villages too small to be pictured on most maps, but several larger municipalities represent the people of an area in Dastan. The capital, Drakencourt, is located on the northeast corner of Lake Glaz and is the center for commerce, politics and travel. Fort Drakon is not far to the northwest, and is the empire's oldest and strongest fort. Voulun, "The Mountain Village," is a secluded paradise suitable for tourism (and occasionally ritualistic cults). Farrech is the northernmost settlement in Dastan, and serves to protect from the empire's viking neighbors to the north, both by land and sea. Political Landscape The Three Emperors Dastan has three Emperors who work in tandem to rule the Empire. They serve collectively, though it seems likely that they serve slightly different functions. The Three Emperors do not always agree on issues, though it is extremely rare for this to come to blow. The only known time of conflict between the Emperors esculating to war is the Battle of Drakencourt. Current Emperors Severus Septrine - Severus Septrine is a friendly Emperor with one eye. He is stuck between the ways of the past, and the ways of the future. He is an avid supporter of the Army of Dastan, in particular, the Dragon Knights. He is father of Ella Septrine. Victor "Phil" Phyllius - Formerly an ambassador and advisor to Severus Septrine. He is now an Emperor, appointed by the heroes. He has promised Thothwick an attempt to be progressive, in particular in regards to the U'Kin; as he has no heirs of his own, he appointed U'Daras, advisor to the late U'Stus, as his successor. He inherited his position from the deposed Roland Emeraldo. Alandri Fowler Past Emperors Roland Emeraldo: See Roland Emeraldo. Brunt - Emperor Brunt was a brutal Emperor who ruled the Empire with an iron fist. He engaged in a number of construction projects, and was aided by his advisor Lord Blackenord. His soul was eventually sealed in the wall he created to seperate minorities from the rest of the Palace District. Species A number of species live in Dastan and it's surrounding area. Since settlement, humans have been the dominating species in the region which has often resulted in other species being pushed aside or treated unfairly. After the Battle of Drakencourt, however, other species became more recognized, especially those who participated in the battle. There are is now an embassy council including most races of Dastan. Rito Main Article: Rito The Rito are a winged species who live primarily in the mountains. They were once at odds with both the U'Kin and the Dragons, though those conflicts appear to have been in the past. They are not strictly under the rule of the Three Emperors, though they live in land considered to be part of the Empire. Dragons Main Article: Dragons The Dastan Dragons are one of the oldest and longest living races on Olegaia. They have long withdrawn their presence in Dastan, feeling that their era of influencing Olegaia has come to an end. However, in recent years (most likely due to the Battle of Drakencourt) they are once more rekindling their activity. The Dastan Dragons once served with the Dragon Knights. The Dastan Dragons have a great number of powers that stem from a force they call the "Spirit Pools". U'kin Main Article: U'kin The U'kin are an opressedd minority in Dastan. They are generally considered stupid, though they have been rising in prominance recently. For the first time ever, there is a U'Kin leading up the Dragon Knights, and both Emperor Victor and Princess Ella have advocated for equal treatment. Teuthisals Another minority of Dastan, the Teuthisals are a type of Merfolk that require moist conditions to live healthily. The reason why they live in the semi-arid plains and mountains of Dastan is unknown, but they have consistently been shunned and refused sufficient water supply by the Empire. Many Teuthisals are sickly and frail because of it. Teuthisal warriors were involved in the Battle of Dastan, mostly fighting with the rogue Lion Knights as an act of desperation. Pongcanae Main Article: Pongcanae Pongcanae are rare but not unheard of in Dastan. They mainly reside in the few small forests of the Empire. They also fought in the Battle of Drakencourt with the Lion Knights, under the leadership of a chieftan by the name of Tarban. Military The Military of Dastan is falls under a number of units. Dragon Knights The Dragon Knights are the most elite force in Dastan. In the great past of Dastan they served alongside a Dragon Mount, similar to a Dragoon, though they have since been abandoned by their dragons. They serve under Dragon Knight Commanders. The Dragon Knights operate largely under their own authority, and are viewed as advisors to the Emperors as well as military commanders. Dragon Knight Commanders * Constance (Friend of Emperor Septrine, killed by heroes in Quest 30) * Clara (Constance's Page, promoted upon her death, killed by U'Stus in Quest 30) * Unknown U'Kin (Placed in command by Emperor Victor following the events of Quest 30) Category:Locations